This invention relates to systems for protecting ornamental windows, and in particular to a protective window having protective glazing in a frame that overlies and conceals the structural support for the ornamental window so as to preserve the ornamental appearance thereof.
Many ornamental windows, such as stained glass windows, are quite expensive and may have values in the many thousands or hundreds of thousands of dollars. The location of such windows in the exterior walls of buildings exposes the windows to damage by a variety of causes such as vandalism, wind-blown objects and weathering. Repair of damaged ornamental windows is also extremely expensive, especially if the windows must be removed to be repaired.
The need to protect ornamental windows has been long standing. But, ornamental windows are typically large and difficult to protect without substantially detracting from their beauty. Efforts to provide protection for ornamental windows have generally resulted in loss of the aesthetics of the windows and have been unsatisfactory.
An improved system is needed for protecting ornamental windows without significantly detracting from the beauty of the windows. A system is needed that can be used to protect large ornamental windows that may have one or more structural mullions between the glazing sections. An improved protective window is needed for ornamental windows which does not detract from the aesthetic appearance of the ornamental window from either the inside or outside of the building in which the ornamental window is mounted.